Present technology permits the remote activation of televisions, VCR's, stereos and so forth by use of a wireless controller capable of sending infrared signals for receipt by the unit to be operated. Control of such units can be placed in a small hand held remote control device that includes miniaturization of electrical circuitry by incorporating electronics into microprocessors providing lightweight and compact devices. A problem with remote control devices is that the miniaturization of circuitry and portability allows the device to be easily misplaced. For this reason, prior art teaches various techniques to prevent or locate a misplaced remote control device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,915 discloses a means for locating a remote controller which is based upon a circuitry integrated into the remote control device responsive to an FM signal which will produce an audible alarm allowing the user to locate the device. A problem with the instant invention is the necessity of incorporating a receiver and related circuitry into the remote control device thus not addressing the millions of remote control units now in the marketplace which are sufficient for their needs making it wasteful to replace such units.
Another problem with the use of remote control units is that their portability makes them susceptible to damage should the controller be dropped. For instance, many homes have marble, ceramic, or hardwood flooring. If a conventional remote controller is dropped on the hard surface, the likely result is irreparable damage to the controller as the enclosure and micro-circuitry is not capable of withstanding impact against rigid objects. For this reason, numerous inventions disclose various protection devices which operate to enclose the remote control unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,634 discloses a remote control holder which assimilates that of a conventional VCR tape holding box. A remote control unit is placed within the box when it is not in use. The disclosure is based upon accepting a predetermined sized remote control device and by its operation requires the user to open the container in order to access the key pad of the controller. Thus, while a form of protection is provided to the remote control device, ease of accessibility is denied. The invention further discloses that by use of an enlarged enclosure it will be more difficult to misplace the remote control device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,042 discloses a holder for VCR and TV remote control devices. Pursuant to this disclosure, two controllers can be coupled together in a back to back relationship within a holder having sidewalls that provide protection to the controllers should they be dropped. A Velcro type attachment is used to secure each controller in place. However, it is noted that should a holder be dropped it is unlikely that velcro attachment would be capable of preventing the controllers from dislodging and damage upon impact.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,173 discloses another holder for remote control units which operates as a stand for placement of controllers. The holder is stationary and allows removal of each control unit when desired. The holder does not provide protection to the controller when it is removed from the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,609 discloses an adjustable holder for remote controllers. Various sized remote control units can be placed into the holder and multi holders adjoined thereto. The disclosure illustrates a fixed sized holder making it necessary to have a remote control unit of a predetermined size to fit within the holder. As noted by FIG. 1 of the disclosure, an odd size remote control unit results in a unsightly shaped holder with a side wall projecting outward.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,683 discloses yet another holder for remote control units which is simply a container that is secured to the side of a television or VCR. The remote controller must be replaced to the holder when not in use.
Still another problem with remote control units is the inability to read the remote control key pad in low lighting. U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,937 discloses one such illumination device. A remote controller is coupled to an illumination device wherein a movable light can be placed over the key pad. The light allows the user to illuminate the key pad during low lighting conditions for proper operation. The disclosure does not teach any form of protection of the remote control unit should it be moved nor does the invention disclose a means for detection of a misplaced remote control unit. None of the aforementioned patents describe protection of the device allowing accessibility to the controller as well as providing a means for detection of a misplaced remote control unit.
Thus, what is needed in the art is a remote control protective holder that is adjustable to any size controller, provides a means for locating a misplaced controller and provides a means for illumination of the key pad.